A night to remeber
by cookie505
Summary: the konaha ball is coming up and everyone has a date except for Temari!will she find her date or not go to the biggest event of the year!couplesshikaino,naruhina,sasusaku,nejiten and temari and ? read and review!


hey i know this is a weird couple but i like it for some reason sssssssssssssssoooooooooooooo enjoy the story!

**A night to remeber**

"hey you guys guess what?!"yelled a pepped up Ino."what?"asked the four girls."The konaha ninja ball is coming up!"The konaha ball was a yearly thing that only genins and chunins could go to and the jounin would supervise.This was the girls first time going since the year before that they were all in the acadamy except Tenten and her team was busy training and Temari wasn't even at Konaha.Now Temari was a monthly visiter to konaha.Her brother Kankuro was a konaha solider and Temari would stay and come to keep him company and help him out on things.

"Realy?wow i wonder what its like.Its proply beutiful.With flowers and the dance floor is so elegant looking.But i wonder if the boys would even agree to come with us."said Tenten.She was ow dating neji and neji loved her and all but was anti-PDA(public,display,of affection)and would do such a childish thing."well i know shikamaru is going.no questions asked."Ino stated as she pushed back her short blonde hair.Ino and shikamaru were going out for about a year.Ino could already put up with the lazyness but over her dead body would she miss this event.

"so are you going with naruto hinata?"chirped sakura as she wondered of what she could wear.She wanted to make sasuke drool over her.They have been going out for a couple of months and were ALWAYS seen together."umm yes."Hinata said as she fiddleed her fingers.Her and naruto have been going together since he stopped liking sakura and moved to hinata.Temari sadly stared at the ground as the four girls(well mainly sakura and INo) talked about there boyfreinds.Temari was single and hating it!All the boys she did like were scared away by gaara or kankuro and she wasn't much of a flirter.She was a tomboy and wasn't into style that much.It felt like all the boys were scared of her._"well i guess i can just sit at home.no one is gonna want to go with me."_Temari thought to her self.

"whats wrong Temari?"Tenten asked as she broke the girls conversation."oh its nothing.i guess i won't go to the ball."She mumbled.

"why?i mean it will be fun."exclaimed ino.

"but i have no one to go with."

The four girls looked at the ground for a second."hey how about you try to get a date and we will help you."Sakuro shouted."yeah."they said."but what if we can't find a guy."Temari asked.

"come on we will i mean you cute,cool,and strong.and all the boys here in konaha would love to be with you."Ino said as she yanked Temaris arm into the town.They stoped at the ramen shop when sakura spoted a young boy eating with his freinds."come on he looks nice and i know him hes a genin."sakura said as she pionted him out."ok."Temari said as she started to aproch the boy.He then wipped his chair around to face temari."umm hi wou..."she stopped and looked back as the girls waved at her to go on."umm would you like to go to that ball thing with me?"Temari said."you?change your hairstyle babe and then call me you freak."the boy said as he turned around and laughed with his freinds."WHAT???!!!!!!!"Temari yelled as she tok the boy by the neck and threw him down the counter."temari calm down."hinata said as she took her arm.The boys freinds ran off as the boy wiped food of his face.

"i'm leaving."Temari then walked off as the other girls tried to follow her but they could see that she was realy mad so just left her be.

_6 days later_

"Temari you got some mail."said kankuro as he handed her the mail.It was addresed to her but it didn't say who it was from.She took out the letter and it said-

Dear Temari,

Roses are rd,violets are blue,flowers are beutiful and so are you.please make me a happy man and let me ascort you to the upcoming ninja ball.I will be there with a mak like everyone else.you may not see me but i will see you.

signed,

a man with no name

Temari stood there and wondered_ "a man with no name,its a setup."_she then crumpled up the letter and threw it away.She then called Ino."hello?"Ino answered."hey ino"

_Hours later_

"man with no name.hmm.it may realy be a secret crush."

"well i don't buy it."

"well maby you should i mean what if you liked him to,it would sure suck if you miss out on true love."

"well i gotta go kankuro broke the dame blender."

"haha ok bye."

_beep_

_that night of the ninja ball..._...

Temari was at home in her pj's witch was a long white shirt with green baggy pajama pants and her hair was down and messy.she was watching TV but all the channels were about mushy love crap.joy."hey temari isn't it the night of the ball?"

"yeah."she mumbled

"well you should go.i know about 'man with no name' and it would suck to miss out on true love."

"have you been listening to my phone calls?"

"maby."he said as he put his hand on her head and started to shake.

"well i do have that realy nice dress that you hate."she laughed out.

"alright then i'll drop you off."

_30 minutes later_

Temari came out wearing a long straight white dress with one strap with white see threw cloth hanging from it and white straped white high heals and a white mask with a handle on it.her hair was pulled up in a bun and her side bangs were at her sides a natural.

"are you all ready to go ms.Temari."Kankuro said joking to be a butler.

"yes sir i am."Temari said as she went along.

When she got there she saw her freinds at the front door.Sakura was wearing a pink sparkly straight yet poofy dress with thin straps and pink straped high heals and a pink cat mask.Ino had a black long straght slick black dress that cut up to her right thigh and she had black nee high boots and her hair was was up in a curly bun with her long bang poking out and a black mask.Tenten had a dark blue straight dress that cut up to her nee and waved down along the edges and her hair was in her buns bu had curly strands falling out and black high heels and a green mask.Hinata had a dark red long sraight down dress with thick straps and a little over jacket and black little high heels and a red mask.

They ran up to greet Temari as she got out the car with her brother who was wearing a black tux with a white bow.

"so you came after all huh."Tenten said."well i was bored so.better then staying home."

"oohh shikamaru come on there doing the tango!"Ino said as she pulled shikamaru by the arm.Shikamaru realy didn't want to be there but anything to make his ino happy.

Sakura then wanted to join so she got sasuke to join.Naruto then draged hinata and left neji and tenten.Neji was suposed to watch lady hinata so he then rushed in to make sure naruto didn't harm or annoy her.

"are you sure your alright temari?"Kankuro asked.

"yeah you go in i'll come in a minute."Temari said as her brother went in.She was watching the moon and yet looking at the other couples.She knew it was stupied to come here anyway.she started to walk to the car untill a boy ran up to her.He had a black tux with a red flower pined on it and he had a red rose in his hand.

"exuse me miss my name is kiba inuzuka and i believe that you know me as the man with no name?"He said as he handed her the rose."umm yes i'm temari but...is this a joke.?"she asked as she staired at him with disbelif."why would it be?"he said as she took the rose.Temari then notied his face when he took of his mask._"its that dog boy from the chunin exams that must be how he know me!"_she thought.The music from in side turned from to soft music(yellow moon one of the naruto endings.the one with all the girls on the cell phones thats the song)

"whould you like to dance?"He said as he bowed alittle and placed a hand before her.She gentlely placed a hand in his."yes i would."They then started to dance out side under the moon light.slowly.Then she looked up at his eyes and he looked at hers.Then they lowerd there heads together and kissed.It was truely love at first sight.

The end!

sorry that one kind of sucked but it was cute and stuff so please review!


End file.
